


Pay the Piper (I'm not sorry)

by HannaVictoria



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cyborgs, Gen, Metahumans, Music Nerd stuff written by someone very unqualified please help, Musical College, Soup Kitchens, Vibing, charity - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaVictoria/pseuds/HannaVictoria
Summary: No, Cisco. Bad. He's at a soup kitchen for godsakes, what is he going to do? Rob the place?Out illustrious hero Vibe trips over Piper's softer side and he is perhaps rightly suspicious. Also, he needs to call Dante apparently??





	Pay the Piper (I'm not sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I have replaced the admitedly good tv Hartley Rathway with his much beloved comic book conterpart, let's see if they notice.
> 
> I'm joking! Please come back.
> 
> Yeah, so for those who don't know Piper was a robin hood-style super anti-villain based heavily off his namesake because silver age Flash was a trip. He was also one of the first gay comicbook characters and was a supporting character during Wally West's tenure as the Flash where he became a fully reformed super hero.
> 
> Needless to say anyone who knew anything about him was, surprised and a little annoyed by the tv shows take, but he was hard not to love as his own thing. So it's a pity he didn't get to really shine.
> 
> Oh hello wonderful world of fanfiction.

“Hartley?” Piper cringed, not now, not here.

       “Hartley Hartwell?” “Will you stop- I am trying to keep a low profile!”

       “Why, did the soup kitchen wrong you?” Cisco was met with a glower that could strip paint.

       “Piper Hun? You alright?” one of the senior volunteers was subtly offering to run some interference for him and he was sorely tempted. But Cisco would just jump to the wrong conclusion.

       “It’s fine Rita, just a classmate’s bratty little brother.” Cisco looked personally offended by the idea, until he turned it over in his head. “Classmate?” he whispered, somewhat willing to play along.

       He turned to Rita “I really am okay.” She left them albeit a bit reluctantly. “Ask Dante, why don’t you? We’ve been going to the same conservatory for months.”

       “I made a point to tell him,” Piper cut off any wild accusations that might be forming “As soon as we met. Both the exact details of my record and that we worked together.”

       “Does he know what else you’re doing at STAR these days?” Piper didn’t exactly need to be a genius to figure out Cisco was Vibe. Or that Caitlin was Killer Frost, he just thought it was _weird_. Not knowing Frost from Snow and all.

       “Yeah, he does. You better not be-” “Ask your brother. I mean it talk to him, something on his mind lately and he’s not telling me or anyone else as far as I know.”

       “Just do a background check, we both know you’re going to anyway. I don’t have time to be interrogated right now. Feeding the hungry and all that.”

 

They did dig up every last thing they could on Hartley Hartwell. “That is a cute baby picture.” Cisco had to admit.

       “He’s a toddler technically.” Caitlin recited the finer details “He was part of a trial to cure congenital deafness with cybernetics. He was the only subject to gain full- hell beyond full hearing range, company lost their shirts.”

       “Says here,” Joe re-read the file to make sure he was reading write. “He’s patented several new inventions since we last bumped into him. He should be rich enough on his own now, but he’s pulling a Rowling. Donates, donates, and donates some more. Lives in a decent apartment in a rough part of town. The rest seems to be going to new inventions, so he can donate more.”

       “Doesn’t mean he’s not evil.” Cisco opened a new file “Oh, Sing just sent this over. He checked with the guys parole officer- he’s off parole now, but they still have coffee sometimes. So, Piper\- he prefers Piper, has been racing around the city doing so much charity people joke that he’s the Flash.” He pointed to the picture.

       “He went back to his natural hair color.” The picture was of a longhaired red-head. “He does look very music college, doesn’t he?”

       Cisco sighed, “I’m gonna call Dante. Apparently, we have something we need to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be welcome, this is supposed to wind around to a story about Dante. A nice alive Dante who has some questions he doesn't think he wants answered that are none the less bugging him quite a lot.
> 
> They go to music college together and I'm trying not to let the cat out of the bag here. (But if enough of you guess the cat that might change) The cat isn't that he was dead and now he isn't btw.


End file.
